


Mornings Like This

by BlancaPowell



Category: PlayChoices, The Freshman Series (Visual Novels)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 21:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18646363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlancaPowell/pseuds/BlancaPowell





	Mornings Like This

“Shh Noah, don’t wake your mama up!”

Chris puts his son in his chair as Noah babbles cheerfully. “Mama,” he says and Chris smiles warmly at him.

When Chris’s wife Amy heard Noah’s first word “shit,” she almost had a heart attack and since then both parents have been trying to teach their son new words. So far, he was able to say “dada,” “mama,” “nay,” aye,” and of course, the unfortunate, “shit.”

“Mama had a very stressful week you know,” Chris tells his son while mixing something in the bowl. “We need to take care of her now. Do you think she’ll like our pancakes?”

“Aye!” Noah exclaims and Chris laughs. He takes the right amount of flour and adds to the mixture.

“Aye aye aye!”

“You’re excited for the food, aren’t you?” he raises an eyebrow at giggling Noah.

For a moment, Noah plays with his toy while Chris pours the mixture onto the pan and sprinkles it with chocolate chips, Amy’s favorite. The blissful silence is suddenly interrupted with Noah’s toy falling down and him exclaiming, “shit!”

Shaking his head, Chris lifts the toy and narrows his eyes.

“Hey! We had an agreement! No more using this word!”

Noah looks at his father surprised before starting to giggle again.

“You know, when I met your mother for the first time, ‘shit’ was actually the first word she said to me as well, when she bumped into me,” Chris smiles at the memory before realizng what he just said. “Do not repeat that! Amy would kill me,” he says to Noah who nods in response.

“Anyway, our pancakes are ready, aren’t they pretty?” Chris shows his son a plate with a few golden-brown pancakes. Noah looks at them before shaking his head, “Nay.”

Chris pretens to be hurt, “You don’t like my pancakes?”

“Nay.”

“Pshaw! Then don’t eat them!” he sticks out a tongue and Noah laughs.

He takes his son in one hand, and a tray with Amy’s breakfast in the other. They walk into the bedroom and Chris admires the sight of his beautiful wife still asleep.

“Mama!” Noah yells and Amy wakes up to see her boys standing by the bed.

“Hey you,” Chris says softly as he places a tray on the bed in front of Amy and kisses her forehead.

“For me? Is it a special occasion?” she asks sleepily stifling a yawn.

“Aye!” Noah exclaims and Chris lays him on the bed, taking a place beside him.

“You are special,” he answers simply and Amy blushes.

“Your father is quite a flatterer, isn’t he?” she tickles Noah.

Chris smiles as he tries to embrace both, Noah and Amy, “It’s true, you’re special, everything is special and I will be forever grateful for mornings like this.”


End file.
